Gehenna es tierra de castigo
by luzmela1
Summary: La visita sorpresa de Mephisto al padre Fujimoto para convencerle de la necesidad de redecorar el monasterio acaba convirtiéndose en una conversación más profunda sobre el castigo y el infierno.


**Gehenna es tierra de castigo**

Un breve prefacio

Aunque esta historia corta puede ser leída de forma totalmente independiente, la inspiración para ella vino de un flashback de cuando Rin tenía once años al que se hace referencia en el capítulo 24 de mi fanfic "El Antipapa"

Quienes habéis leído alguna de mis otras historias me habréis oído decir que intento escribir lo más cercano al canón del manga, pero en este caso, y ante la escasez de información sobre el tipo de amistad que mantenían Mephisto y Shiro, mi fuente de inspiración son las brillantes historias de mi sensei, SuperioDimwit, a quien deseo desde aquí un feliz cumpleaños.

Gracias a todos por leer mis historias con una mención muy especial a mi betareader.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

Desde que hacía tres días había caído en mis manos el último ejemplar de la revista _Ideas de Decoración_ con aquel reportaje sobre el Feng Shui, la mirada hacia mi alrededor había sido redibujada.

No era la primera vez que yo me interesaba en esta filosofía de armonía, pero encontré que las reglas estaban tan simplificadas en ese artículo que hasta Belial podría seguirlas por sí solo.

Así que, con la colaboración indispensable, precisamente, de Belial, todo el mobiliario en Villa Johann Faust fue cambiado de habitación, disposición, color y forma.

Yo estaba todo satisfecho conmigo mismo por mi buen hacer al sentir como todos los objetos desprendían su correcta energía. Hasta Belial tuvo que reconocerlo cuando le exigí que me diese su sincera opinión, pese a que siempre es tan reservado. Esto me satisfizo tanto que decidí darle otra oportunidad para que siguiera a mi servicio y olvidar la gota de sudor acusadora que había perlado su frente desde que había compartido con él mi plan de redecoración.

Mi obra debía ser admirada, así que me decidí a tener como invitado a quien había pensado deslumbrar nada más me planteé tan productiva labor y así poder mostrarle orgulloso el estado renovado de la mansión. Además, toda reforma es buena que sea "bendecida"

Ordené a Belial que preparase todo para un té a las cinco, mientras me arrellanaba en mi sillón favorito del salón de música, ahora en perfecta consonancia al haber puesto una pajarita rosa al busto de Wagner, y marqué el móvil de quien más reacio era a reconocer mi don como artista.

Al tercer tono contestó:

-Me da igual lo que quieras, estoy ocupado. Si se acaba el mundo, llama al siguiente de tu lista.

Colgó sin despedirse. Ni un "buenas tardes", ni un "disculpa". Pero, pero. Con un grito de enojo colgué yo también. Empecé varias frases con… "¿Cómo se atreve?, ¿no recuerda quién soy?"

Ahora me rio con añoranza de aquellos tontos enfados pero yo no podía soportar que alguien me ignorase de aquella forma y me llamase ante mis protestas "princesa consentida".

Al igual que me molestaba, lo deseaba, aunque entonces lo ignoraba.

Una sonrisa de traviesa victoria anticipada iluminó mi rostro al contemplar la revista de decoración que aún tenía en la mano y pensé que si la montaña no venía a Mahoma, Mahoma iría a la montaña. Le comuniqué a Belial que la merienda quedaba cancelada, mientras me ponía mi chistera para realizar una visita sorpresa. Quizá el mal carácter del padre Fujimoto se debía a que la energía no estaba bien focalizada en el monasterio. Un par de consejos no le vendrían mal.

…

Sin embargo, nada pasar desde la puerta de mi salón al refectorio del monasterio enarbolando entusiasmado la revista, un descubrimiento hizo que todos mis planes para convencer al padre Fujimoto de redecorar el monasterio quedasen en segundo plano.

Allí de rodillas, con los brazos en cruz, hallé al pequeño Rin Okumura. Por suerte no me había visto al encontrarse de espaldas a mí.

Mi primera idea fue esfumarme, pero la cantinela que enunciaba conteniendo su enojo me fascinó:

-…hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo, el pan nuestro de cada día…

A pesar de los años que llevo colaborando con el Vaticano siempre tengo que simular la incomodidad que me provoca un ardor en la boca del estómago cada vez que escucho recitar esa oración. Tal vez porque conozco el verso final que esconde en su versión más arcana.

Así que evito, tanto como me es posible debido a mis obligaciones como Caballero Honorario, ser espectador de esa ceremonia tan añeja como es la misa.

Que nadie se lleve a equivoco. La encuentro fascinante. No para nada se desarrolla en uno de los más iconoclastas escenarios de Assiah: una iglesia.

Tanto si son modernas como antiguas, siempre atrae tu atención a donde el maestro de ceremonias, el cura, trata de encandilar a su público contando mitos, compartiendo profecías, conversando sobre los hechos del fundador de la mayor organización exorcista: el Vaticano. Así durante más de dos mil años. Prodigioso.

Sin embargo, las secuelas que tanto mi psique como este preciado cuerpo sufren después durante horas, y eso que me guardo bien de ser salpicado por una gota de agua bendita, me han hecho arrepentirme siempre de asistir a tales celebraciones.

Aunque luego me llegan esas invitaciones en forma de boletines parroquiales. Cuando leo cosas como "mercadillo solidario", "sopa de hermandad" o "recogida de donativos" pues mi curiosidad me arrastra a querer comprobar personalmente cuan de buenos samaritanos tienen aquellos cristianos a los que yo me desvelo tanto en proteger.

A pesar de que los encargados de cada congregación saben quién soy yo, lo callan, más que por temor, ante la esperanza de una buena limosna. Sin embargo, no siempre puedo dar lo que quisiera, y no es que me considere un tacaño, pero hay veces que la eminente salida de una edición coleccionista del video juego más esperado de la temporada, requiere que mi monedero no vea rebajado su tamaño. A pesar de todo esto, me consta que hasta la más pequeña de mis dádivas es acogida con entusiasmo. Así que sé, para mi propia satisfacción, que no miran el origen de la mano que da, sino lo que reciben. Por supuesto, no son aportaciones anónimas. "que tu mano derecha no sepa lo que hace la izquierda" Permítaseme que discrepe en la interpretación que siempre se le ha dado a ese parte del Evangelio. Su verdadero significado remite a un principio fundamental en el arte de la conspiración.

Retomando el tema de mis visitas a los templos, debo aclarar que solo hubo una iglesia en que me fue vetada durante unos años mi libre asistencia: la del monasterio donde acababa de llegar aquella tarde de enero porque dentro de sus muros se encontraba aún guardado, en aquellos tiempos, ese secreto que podía y, seguramente, lo consiga en un futuro cercano, decantar para siempre la lucha entre el Vaticano y el dios de Gehenna.

Aunque yo era uno de los pocos que conocía de su existencia, no debía contactar con el hijo medio demonio de mi padre. Todavía no. Claro que me tentaba a mí mismo imaginado las consecuencias de un acercamiento antes de tiempo, pero lo que se hubiera perdido sería más que el placer de satisfacer mi capricho, así pues saciaba la espera con reconocimientos a escondidas de sus logros.

Comprendía por supuesto porque el padre Fujimoto me insistía hasta exasperarme que nunca apareciese sin avisar. Pero eso llegaba a ser tedioso. Mientras yo no fuera visto, no estaba saltándome las reglas que yo mismo había establecido, ¿verdad?

-Estás hablando con Dios, Rin, no cantando la tabla del ocho –escuché la voz del padre Fujimoto procedente de la habitación de la caldera.

Rin resopló ante esa reprimenda.

-¡Yo me lo he aprendido así!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién te lo ha enseñado? Yo no recuerdo a nadie en este monasterio que lo rece imitando a una viejita del parque dando de comer a las palomas.

-¡Yo no soy una viejita!

-Pues demuéstramelo y rézalo bien, como sabes.

Escuché claramente como despotricaba "maldito viejo"

Tuve que aguantar la risa. Rin tenía once años, pero ya se notaba la rebeldía del preadolescente. Atrás iba quedando lo de "papá".

-¿Qué has dicho, Rin?

Este volvió a resoplar.

-…DANOS DE HOY…

-No grites. Dios no está sordo. Empieza desde el principio. Quiero oírte con voz clara, firme, sin cantinelas y sin gritos.

Rin apretó los dos puños mientras lanzaba un grito de rabia.

-No te oigo.

-¡Ya lo he rezado tres veces, como me dijiste! – replicó poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la mesa donde pude ver un plumcake de aspecto tierno, blandito, con pasas asomando por los costados y relucientes guindas por arriba. Un pastel sin duda hecho por Rin. Se me hizo la boca agua. Mi hermanito y su buena mano en la cocina.

-Eso no se le podría llamar nunca rezar y Rin deja el pastel en la mesa.

Rin puso la misma cara de asombro que yo. ¡Cómo había captado los movimientos de su hijo mayor sino le veía!

-¡Pero no puede seguir el pastel aquí tan alcance de cualquiera!

-Yo me encargaré luego de él. Ahora vuelve con el Padrenuestro.

Rin volvió a renegar. Era la viva imagen de uno de mis otros hermanos pequeños.

-¿Tres veces? –quiso confirmar receloso.

-Tres veces – ratificó el padre Fujimoto.

Con resolución Rin volvió a arrodillarse y a extender los brazos mientras con firmeza pero con temple su voz infantil empezaba a recitar:

-Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos…

Fascinante.

Me sublimicé buscando al dueño de esa firme voz.

No tuve que ir muy lejos.

En un cuartito pegado al refectorio, encontré al padre Shiro Fujimoto sin sotana y con la camisa arremangada agachado hacia la caldera.

Me dispuse a darle una sorpresa, tal como había planeado en casa, pero a solo un paso de él una llave inglesa casi me rompe la nariz.

Molesto me limpié la grasa de mi piel con un pañuelo mientras el dueño de esa mano grasosa que empuñaba la herramienta aun amenazante para mí, se giraba, con una sonrisa de diversión en su cara por haberme pillado y, al ver que iba a protestar, se ponía un dedo en los labios mientras con la cabeza me señalaba hacia el exterior donde Rin seguía recitando la oración.

Tuve que esperar para hablar a que Rin acabase las tres repeticiones y que Shiro le diese permiso para poder reunirse con Yukio en los dormitorios, pero no me importó. El ver la cara de satisfacción paternal con que seguía la recitación del rezo de Rin, era una visión desde luego más que agradable.

Como también lo fue ver como se limpiaba las manos y los antebrazos de grasa en el fregadero de la cocina.

Pero esa sonrisita todo el tiempo me empezaba a molestar. ¿Dónde estaba el "cuántas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas sin avisar"? ¿Quizá ya había tirado la toalla ante lo inútil de insistir? ¿Aún tendría que preguntarle? Por suerte no fue necesario, porque una vez dejó el trapo con el que sea acababa de secar la piel, me dijo aun mirando la pared.

-Mira que sabía que no debía haber cogido el teléfono, que mi contestación iba a picar tanto la curiosidad de la vedette e iba a hacer alguna aparición estelar.

-Yo no he hecho ninguna aparición estelar –le señalé ignorando lo de _vedette_ y arrepintiéndome de haber sido tan discreto. Este el precio que hay que pagar cuando uno es una estrella, que siempre lo ha de ser para no decepcionar a su público –Pero he de reconocer que el sorprendido he sido yo pues no conocía esa forma tan efectiva tuya de enseñar las plegarias. Desde luego abogo para que la emplees también en la Academia para los alumnos a los que les cuesta memorizar.

-¿Enseñar? –ahora sí que se giró y me miró a través de sus gafas como si no me entendiera.

-Lo que estabas haciendo con Rin.

-¿Con Rin? –miró el lugar que había ocupado Rin mientras estaba de rodillas, luego miró el plumcake, a mí, y empezó a reírse de esa forma tan exagerada que empleaba él que te hacía sentir tan objeto de sus burlas que te daban ganas de chasquear los dedos y mandarle a algún lugar especialmente peligroso.

No hice nada para disimular que me estaba molestado tanta diversión a mi costa y olvidándome de mis primeras intenciones de hacerle partícipe de mi nueva faceta como decorador de interiores, empecé a contar "eins, zwei,,,

-Eso era un castigo –me aclaró justo antes de decir _drei_ mientras empezaba a secarse las lágrimas de tanto reírse con un pañuelo. Hum, el pañuelo que le regalé en su último cumpleaños. Ese detalle acabó de calmarme y la sorpresa de…

-¡¿Un castigo?! –Sin duda era otra broma suya y no iba a consentir que se volviese a burlar de nuevo a mi costa – Padre Fujimoto, ¿cómo puedes utilizar a un pobre niño para mofarte de mí?

-¿Mofarme?

-¡Eso no era ningún castigo!

-Pero sí te parece bien como método educativo –con el pañuelo que se había secado las lágrimas se limpiaba las gafas mientras sonreía divirtiéndose con todo mi desconcierto. Si no fuera porque había picado mi curiosidad habría acabado mi cuenta de tres para enviarle a la madriguera de escorpiones donde antes había pensado despacharle.

Ahora me tocó a mí sonreír.

-Bueno, ya sabes por propia experiencia que yo soy más del método experimental en educación.

-Sí, sí, -ahora su sonrisita se convirtió en una mueca ácida- tú tiras la piedra, escondes la mano y te quedas contemplando como todos nos rompemos los sesos para recoger tu mierda.

-Más o menos – asentí a pesar de su lenguaje vulgar, mientras cogía del plumcake una guinda especialmente roja. Vi como Shiro levantaba una mano para pararme. Me imaginé que el pastel era el postre de la cena. Ya que había rechazado mi invitación a merendar conmigo, incluso antes de realizarla, era equitativo que me la comiese.

La mordí dispuesto a exagerar el disfrute de la guinda cuando…. ¡cómo picaba la maldita!

La escupí mientras de nuevo tenía que aguantar las risas de ese maldito sacerdote mientras me alcanzaba un vaso de agua.

-Si preguntaras antes de devorar todo lo comestible que ves a tu vista, te hubiera avisado que las guindas estaban malas.

-¿Malas? –Dije recuperando el aliento- Si el Paladín de la Orden quiere acabar con el Caballero Honorario envenenándolo yo le aconsejaría un lugar más discreto que el refectorio de su monasterio.

-El día que decida matarte no utilizaré unas guindas agriadas. Creo que solo con que rompa todas tus figuritas te morirías del disgusto.

¡Cuántas veces me había amenazado en serio con romper mi colección cuando yo conseguía enfadarle de verdad cuando tensaba las cuerdas!

Le pedí otro vaso de agua para intentar borrar ese espantoso sabor. Lo bebí de nuevo de un trago y suspiré porque el mal gusto seguía allí.

\- No puedo más que estar de acuerdo contigo. Merece ser castigado quien cocina algo que es imposible de comer.

-Sobretodo quien da ciertas sopas.

Nada más decir esto, recordé como se estuvo más de media hora vomitando tras probar la sopa que le preparé para su cuarenta cumpleaños.

-Utilicé la receta de la sopa que se toma de entrante en los banquetes reales en Gehenna y los ingredientes…

-No, no me vuelvas a repetir los ingredientes que hice un gran esfuerzo para olvidar que ese mejunje me había pasado por la garganta.

¿Mejunje? Si invoqué los ingredientes desde Gehenna solo para Shiro. El secreto era el pus de un goblin resfriado pero quizá nunca debí habérselo dicho. Al principio de probarla solo se quejó de que picaba pero luego…

-Y para que lo sepas, no soy tan mal padre como castigar a Rin por un error culinario, sino por los tacos que ha soltado cuando ha descubierto que las guindas se habían estropeado. Quedaban unas pocas en el bote y decidió hacerlas trocitos y mezclarlas con la masa, así que el pastel ha quedado incomible.

No era la primera vez que Shiro me contaba que Rin juraba como el adulto malhablado que le había criado y con el que yo había dado por inútiles todos mis intentos de reeducarle en un lenguaje pulido acorde a su puesto.

-Unas tenazas serían más efectivas para evitar que siga utilizando palabras groseras – le aconsejé con total convicción.

La reacción natural de Shiro había sido preguntar el para qué, pero enseguida añadió:

-¡No lo quiero saber!

Ahí estaba otra vez la resistencia de Shiro ante los métodos de educación de Gehenna.

Sacando todo lo que pude mi larga lengua puse mi dedo índice y pulgar en la punta imitando unas tenazas.

-¡Que te he dicho que no! Guarda esa lengua de serpiente en tu apestosa boca.

-¿Apesta? –pregunté contrariado oliéndome el aliento. Una verdadera lata que siempre salga el olor a azufre si te descuidas un poquillo en el cepillado de los dientes.

-Bastante a guindas agriadas – se me burló de nuevo y yo me hice una nota mental para recordarle a Belial que tuviese siempre lista un poco de leche caducada para servirle a Shiro en su próxima visita a mi mansión.

Tiró el pastel a la basura y me invitó a una taza de té para quitarme el regusto de las malditas guindas.

No pude más que aceptar mientras me sentaba en la silla que ocupaba Shiro en la mesa.

Guardaba un silencio inusual mientras preparaba el té. Yo le conocía bastante para saber que quería preguntarme algo, algo que le resultaba incomodo, algo cuya respuesta yo iba a disfrutar.

Sirvió el té, aún ausente, y al fin, al beber, pude quitarme el gusto agrario de mi boca.

Al segundo sorbo Shiro ya había decidido cómo abordar el tema.

-A veces cuando leo los Evangelios me cuesta relacionar a los infiernos con Gehenna.

Nuestra conversación pasaba de tutores de medio demonios al terreno teológico.

-Llamar a Gehenna el infierno es impreciso. Las almas condenadas solo ocupan una pequeña parte de esa dimensión, fue parte de los acuerdos que suscribió Satán para poder gobernar con independencia.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que le conté a Shiro esto sobre la historia política de Gehenna que yo había aprendido personalmente de mi padre como heredero de su trono, si alguna vez, ay, Lucifer tiene a bien morirse. Shiro primero había pensado que le volvía a tomar el pelo pero tras varias veladas, en la que utilicé todas las armas que mi inteligencia me daba, acabó creyéndome.

-¿Pero ahí es donde están todas las almas de los pecadores, verdad?

Empecé a sospechar cual era el motivo de aquel interés súbito por el infierno. Aun así quise jugar antes un poco, al concretar:

-Y de los que han firmado un contrato con un demonio – le recordé recreándome.

-Siempre habrá idiotas en ese mundo –atajó mis palabras Shiro con incomodidad por reconocerse en uno de ellos.

-A mí me encantan esos idiotas.

-Como buen negociante, seguro –dijo con cierta amargura mientras miraba el fondo de su taza.

-¿De dónde crees que ha salido este empresario de éxito? – y ya no pude resistir mi curiosidad- ¿ha sido cosa de los mellizos? No me equivoco, ¿cierto? ¿Quién ha sido Rin, Yukio?

Shiro movió la cabeza aceptando mi gran intuición.

-Empezó Rin pero acabó arrastrando en sus preguntas a su hermano.

Ese orgullo de padre. Apoyé mi mejilla en la mano derecha mientras me deleitaba viendo como a Shiro se le encendían los ojos contándome como tras el sermón del pasado domingo, Rin había empezado a preguntar, aun lindamente vestido de monaguillo, qué pasaría con el infierno cuando ya no cupieran más almas.

Me empecé a reír porque aquella pregunta nos la habíamos planteado cada uno de los reyes de Gehenna cuando visitábamos por primera vez el terreno destinado a las almas. Aunque Rin aún no lo había visto, sus genes le planteaban esas dudas.

Pero no, no le diría la verdad a Shiro sobre el origen de la curiosidad de Rin. Sabía cuánto se preocupaba cuando una parte demoniaca era revelada, sin duda porque significaba que yo iba a ganar mi apuesta sobre contener la verdadera naturaleza de Rin. Quería disfrutar en el futuro completamente de su humillación ante mi victoria.

Malinterpretó mi risa.

-¿Qué inocentes son los niños, verdad?

Y los adultos, pensé para mí.

-¿Y estás esperando mi respuesta para contestarles?

-Por supuesto que no. Yukio es lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir el origen de la información.

Sí, realmente Yukio, mi joven exorcista, era ya a sus once años muy perspicaz pero ya le faltaba tanta confianza en sí mismo.

-¿Entonces qué les dijiste? –le pregunté adelantando mi cuerpo hacia él.

-Que si imaginasen el infierno como el mar.

-¿El mar?

-Sí, cuando ya no cabe más agua, se evapora y vuelve a la tierra desde las nubes.

Aquello era superdivertido.

-Vamos, Shiro, les hicistes creer que las almas van al cielo y luego vuelven a la tierra reencarnadas en otra vida.

-Exacto.

Ay, ay, ay. Ningún humano puede admitir que una vez se llega a Gehenna se acabaron las segundas oportunidades.

Shiro vació su taza.

-Por tu risa, veo que no ha acertado en nada.

Me bebí la mía y cogiendo la tetera serví a los dos.

-¿Y cuál es la respuesta correcta? –retomó la pregunta que me había lanzado.

-Que siempre hay sitio. Gehenna puede expandirse tanto cuanto se necesite ante las llegadas de más pecadores.

Shiro reflexionó unos segundos sobre mi explicación y noté como le satisfacía.

-Gehenna no una dimensión material como Assiah, tiene su lógica. Entonces, todas las almas estarán allí juntas hasta el fin del mundo.

-Sí, hasta que el pequeño Rin provoque el Apocalipsis.

¡Qué mirada me lanzó Shiro! ¡Ah, cómo me gustaba chincharle! Vale, lo admito. Quizá no siempre podía callarme que él iba perdiendo en la apuesta.

-¡No lo hará! –y si me hubiese colocado una pistola en la sien habría sido desde luego menos amenazante que su voz seca y cortante.

Me rasqué con parsimonia la barbilla mientras él contenía la respiración.

Shiro esperaba que le dijese "por supuesto que no" pero yo no podía realizar tal afirmación, puesto que las posibilidades a favor eran maravillosamente altas. En su lugar, quise reconducir la conversación a Gehenna de nuevo.

-Los cuentos amargos sobre el infierno, la penitencia y todos esos relatos terroríficos para cristianos asustadizos tienen una base real. Gehenna es una tierra de castigo.

-¿Me quieres decir que tú te ensucias las manos para personalmente torturar a los pecadores? –su pregunta era totalmente en serio y yo no quise frivolizar el momento con un comentario fuera de lugar pues al fin de cuentas hablábamos de la tradiciones de mi hogar.

-A mí no me agrada hacer ese trabajo tan tedioso pero no me puedo negar a mi turno de estar al cargo como rey de Gehenna que soy.

-¿Os turnáis entre los reyes de Gehenna? –las pupilas de Shiro se dilataron como platos por esa información.

-Sí, -suspiré repasando mentalmente cuánto me quedaba para que tocase a mí. En ese momento estaba encargado Astaroth . Aún podía relajarme un poco.

-¿Y qué es lo les haces?

¡Ah, los humanos y su parte retorcida que gusta de saber de detalles escabrosos!

Me recosté de nuevo en la silla, sopesando si él podría soportar la verdad.

-No valores en tan poco mis agallas – me dijo muy serio adivinando lo que pensaba.

Aquella chulería era tan típica de Shiro. Le dí el beneficio de la duda. Revelé uno de mis quehaceres en el infierno.

-Examino si entre ellos hay alguien útil para ser digno de entrar a mi servicio.

Shiro repitió mi frase, me miró con intensidad y luego se relajó sonriéndome:

-Así que en Gehenna tratas a los pecadores, igual que a tus exorcistas.

-No –y negué también con la cabeza recordando aquellas suplicas para que parase con mis pruebas sobre el dolor. -Ellos no pueden morir, así que no me pongo límites.

A pesar de los esfuerzos por enmascáralo vi el miedo hacia la verdad que yo estaba evitando nombrar dando circunloquios. No estaba preparado. Ningún humano jamás lo estaría. Aún él siendo el más fuerte de todos los que conocía.

Cuando en Assiah se habla del infierno nunca nadie comprende lo insensato que es banalizarlo. Aunque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Shiro acabase en Gehenna, fuera de mi protección, en las manos de mi padre o mis hermanos. En esa Gehenna donde no se conoce la palabra "clemencia".

Noté como empezaba esa incomodidad que yo había aprendido a reconocer gracias a las novelas románticas: angustia. Maldito cuerpo humano que me contagia con su debilidad tan atrayente siempre pero tan incómoda en ocasiones inconvenientes.

Sabía que Shiro era uno de los pocos capaces de percibir la verdad detrás de mi conducta frívola, así que cuando yo perdía esa armadura, me veía tan expuesto a él, que tuve que fijar mis ojos en la papelera donde reposaba el pastel de las guindas agriadas para darme ánimos para decir:

-¿Te importa que cambiemos de tema?

Yo mismo me sorprendí por mi propia pregunta y sobretodo en como mi voz era capaz de mostrar una emoción de pesar tan clara.

A mis oídos llegó el goteo ronco de la caldera que tantos problemas daba.

-¿No me digas que has vuelto otra vez a ser un apasionado del Feng Shui?

Sonreí.

-¡Sí! –exclamé dejando que el entusiasmo me encendiese de nuevo, mientras alisaba la revista que había retorcido con mi puño envuelto en pensamientos tenebrosos.

-¿No habrás vuelto a obligar al pobre Belial a mover todos los muebles de sitio?

Sí, quizá ni mis hermanos ni mi padre, comprendan nunca lo más bello que yo he aprendido existe en Assiah: la amistad.

* * *

 **Notas:**

-No sé si Shiro firmó algún pacto con un demonio, pero le veo capaz de hacerlo, bien por propia voluntad o empujado por Samael, tal como aparece en "The End of the Beginning"

-La apuesta a la que hace Mephisto referencia, es la que muchos recordareis del anime. Me encantaría que Kato retomase esa parte del flashback del pasado en el manga.

-Disculpad que no ahonde sobre el Feng Shui porque veo casi imposible hacer un pequeño resumen en estas notas. Haciendo una simplificacion extrema, puedo aclara que Mephisto intenta poner en práctica la parte de esta filosofia sobre la correcta disposicion del mobiliario para que guarden el equilibrio perfecto.


End file.
